


LR Elikohll's short stories

by LR_Elikohll



Category: No Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, if there is then I shall warn before hand, not explicit, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LR_Elikohll/pseuds/LR_Elikohll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a place for me to put down my short stories. Nothing to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Story

 

 _‘My little weapon. My perfect weapon. You shouldn't have this life. Not you, not my sweet Janice’_ The man thought as he gazed at the tutu dancing six year old a few feet away. _‘She deserves a family, a life to call her own. Not doing what we are, not being so good at it either. She's certainly not an average little girl.’_ They were currently underneath a bridge in a small town. Too small to be even called a town really.

‘ _She's so smart. Just like her mother, Janice looks so much like Skylar. Where am I in my daughter? Her personality perhaps. Her brain is all me for certain though.’_ The little girl’s squeal took him from his thoughts. Music filled his ears as she turned up the little radio she had at her side as she ran to his side where he was sitting on a bench. 

“Daddy! Did you see me? Am I a good ballerina?” She giggled her questions even if they were half-serious. He pushed her blonde hair back with calloused hands to see her chubby face. The baby fat still clearly there.

‘ _That just adds to the innocence doesn't it? An innocence she doesn't possess. An innocence that was taken away.’_ His thoughts were sad. It was this day two years ago that tragedy struck his family. His sweet Skylar, his adoring Aaron. He was lucky enough to hide away Janice.

“Yes my pumpkin. You are a very good ballerina. Maybe with more practice you'll be as good as your mommy one day.” His voice was cheerful unlike his thoughts that has been plaguing him all day. All week really. He could still hear their screams and yells for help. His name at their lips. Mercy at the tips of their tongue.

“Now Janice. It's time for lunch. Do you see that store over there? The man in the store knows somethings about your mama. You remember what to do, yes?” Her head was like a bobble head with how much force she put in to shake her head yes. Across the street was a small convenient store just down a a few yards away. One could see the man bustling about his empty store. He knew that his daughter could do this. She's done worse jobs before.

She gave him her little radio with pink, sparkling stickers. Janice looked both ways before crossing the street even though there were no cars for miles around. She skipped across, some (most) people would see an lost little girl, but she is his daughter. _‘She knows better’_ he thought as he saw the familiar glint of metal in the sunlight. She walked on inside the store.

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.  
Jonathan Meyer was an ex-spy. So he was always aware of his surrounding but he did not however notice the little girl inside his store until a voice, an angelic voice called out to him.  
  
“Excuse me mister. Can you help me find my daddy?” The angel voice asked him. He looked over the counter to see a blonde haired, blue eyed little girl. Jonathan fixed his glasses on his face. The little girl shuffled her white shoes in nervousness.  
  
“Sure” he agreed not seeing the danger to helping a little girl find her father.“What's your name?” He never knew that this was his last day to see his family. Not that he had any anyway. Not with what his job was.

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

He was in position. Now all he had to do was wait for Janice. He heard a voice, too deep and masculine to be hers. ‘ _She has him. I knew she could.’_  
“So you said that the last time you saw your dad was here? In the alleyway?” His voice had doubt and a hint of sympathy. ‘ _What right does he have? To question my daughter? After what he did? He has none.’_  
  
“Yes Mr. Meyer. My daddy said to stay right here, that he would be right back” she said as they came into the alleyway. The man was currently hiding behind the dumpster, to Jonathan’s left. They walked right on, then suddenly all the life was being choked out of Mr. Meyer’s lungs.

“Thank you Mr. Meyer’s for finding my daddy!” Was the last thing he heard before falling into the black abyss of unconsciousness. So it's been a while since he's been doing his job, 20 years can't make him _that_ rusty can it?

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

He has been waiting for Meyer’s to wake up. It's been two days since he knocked him out. The father was antsy, and so was Janice. The three of them were currently at a safe house. Really, it was a warehouse, a grocery warehouse.

“Daddy? When’s the bad man going to wake up? It's been like forever since he fell asleep! I'm tired of waiting.” She whined, Janice hasn't been outside for two days either. ‘ _She has the patience of her mother and brother combined’_ He thought. There was a banging on the door of the chamber he threw Meyer’s in. The chamber was really the trailer to a truck, it was perfect to keep someone prisoner. There was only one way in and one way out.

“HEY! I HAVE RIGHTS YOU KNOW! I’M AN AMERICAN CITIZEN! I KNOW MY RIGHTS!” Jonathan Meyer was furious, he didn't deserve this. He did his time in the army and CIA. He shouldn't be treated this way. First he tried to help a lost little girl. A little girl who helped with his kidnapping.  
The little girl, from now on he's never trusting cute little blonde girls… Ever.  
  
The door opened, light flooded in. It made him dizzy. Before he could rant some more Jonathan was thrown against the wall, he slid down to the floor. He could see his attackers face as Dark blond hair and stormy gray eyes. He knew this man, why wouldn't he? Jonathan Meyer helped destroy this man’s life. He gasped in surprise, fear and for air. The man was strangling him.

“I-I'm s-sorry-y. I k-knew what t-they m-meant to y-you.” The storeowner choked out. _‘Knew? Knew?KNEW? They were my family! Past tense. He said it in past tense-that means. NO! They're alive! They have to be’_ The man thought as he choked Jonathan Meyer until he was unconscious.

  
.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.  
Janice was playing ballerina again when it happened. **BANG! BANG!** And with that she knew that Mr. Meyer’s was no more. Her daddy walked out of the chamber, a little blood on his shoulder. Not enough for anyone else to notice but she did. He was angry, she could tell that too. The question was why he was mad. Did she do something wrong? Not anything she could remember anyway. She did good getting Mr. Meyer’s out of his store and out in the open.  
“Come on Janice! We're leaving now!” He shouted angrily but not at his daughter. Never his sweet Janice.

  
.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

  
They were sitting on the hood of a car that he stole. Really Janice was sitting on the hood of the car and he was leaning against it. She kicked her legs back and forth while she ate her cookie dough ice cream. She wanted to ask her daddy something but she didn't want to make him even more mad than what he already was.

“What is it Janice? What do you want to ask me?” unfortunately her daddy could also read her mind.

“Daddy? Are we the bad guys?” She asked him not eating her ice cream until she answered. He paused never really thought of this before. Always just wanted to have his family back. For them to be together again.

“No, sweetheart. We're just bad guys looking for their family.” It seemed that she was satisfied with the answer because she went back to licking her ice cream.


	2. Super Siblings and Villain Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having dinner with your family shouldn't be weird. Unfortunately it is for Wyatt.

  
Having dinner with your family shouldn't be weird. Having family dinner should be full of warm feelings and welcome memories. It _is_ weird when your arch nemesis is your older brother and his sidekick is your baby brother. It's weird when you have to sit across from him and try not to think about the fact that they try to kill you every other day. It's weird when you know who he is and you hope that he doesn't know who you are. This, unfortunately, is Wyatt Hammond’s life or as some of you know him as The Legendary King. He does have to sit across from Michael and Colton and pretend that they don't try to kill him every other day, literally and not in the play sibling thing. It's the real deal, they do everything to kill him and Kalyn but they don't actually got through with it all the way. They leave them at the brink of death and they don't go through with the actual plan of killing them. He does have to hope that they don't know his and Kalyn’s identity.

His family, fortunately, doesn't know his dilemma and is making him go to Saturday dinner and stay for a week. It's not his fault that they live in Kansas and that he and Kalyn live in L.A. He may have been born and raised in Kansas but he did not plan on dying there too and with his occupation that mighty happen sooner than later.

“Stop pouting. There's nothing you can do to stop this from happening. This may not make you feel better, and frankly I don't care anymore, I'm glad to finally see Mika and my twin without all the chaos and shooting. It's been two years since I've seen them, I'm excited to see them, you should be too.” The fourteen year old told her anxious twenty year old brother. Kalyn Hazel Hammond has more wisdom than Wyatt Dominic Hammond does.

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

A man, about 21 years of age, dripping with sweat was pounding the punching bag in frustration at his dilemma. Even when he heard the soft patter coming down the stairs did he not stop hitting the poor, old, run down punching bag.

“I know you're mad, Mika. There's a reason for you to be but you knew that this was going to happen anyway. You just have to process, accept and move on.” The boy no older than fourteen told the man. If one looked at the both at them one would have looked at the both of them they would have thought that they were father and son, not brothers. They both were tall, have dark emerald eyes and dark brown hair.

“I know Colt. ‘M jus’ not happy ‘bout it, ‘s all. Les’ get ready to leave” He slurred his words as he unwrapped his hands from fighting the punching bag. Together they left the underground basement from Michael’s Company.

  
.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.

They have been waiting for two hours. Not that stakeouts haven't been longer, but waiting for your siblings with your parents is uncomfortable. Wyatt and Kalyn have been in Benton for a few hours and the Hammond Family has been waiting for the last two family members.

"Do you think they've gotten lost? Maybe they've gotten lost. It is a long way from here to New York.” Karla Hammond muttered as she fluttered around the kitchen making sure that the food is still hot and ready.

As if her prayer-or rambling- was answered they heard the roaring of Michael’s 2016 blue Camaro. Karla wiped her hands on her apron as her husband, Jonathan Hammond, got up from the kitchen table to greet his oldest son and his youngest son. Even though the Hammond family was a happy one, every family had its secrets. Especially the Hammond’s. While they were all raised together Michael and Colton were favored by their father, and Wyatt and Kalyn were favored by their mother. Yes, they knew the love of both parents, there was just no bond between Wyatt, Kalyn and their father and vice versa with Michael, Colton and their mother.

Jonathan walked out the door to warp his arms around his eldest and youngest. It had been too long in all honesty, a parent shouldn't go six months without a single visit from their child. Meanwhile, Wyatt and Kalyn sat quietly at the dinner table waiting for the inevitable.

“Michael! Colton! You need to come home more often. What does New York have to offer that your own mother doesn't?” She says as she lets go of the both of them. The two inside shared a look as their mother said the same thing about Los Ángeles. They heard the creak of the door close and footsteps leading toward the kitchen. As soon as Michael stepped into the threshold of the kitchen the atmosphere changed. Instead of the calm it was before their parents left to greet their other siblings, it was tense and while not actually admitting it, it was tense because of what happened in the past two years. One could take a knife and literally cut the tension.   
Fortunately, Kalyn was the knife as the excitement of seeing her twin became too much.

“Lennox!” She screeched as she pulled her twin in close. All Wyatt and Michael could do was just uncomfortably stand and look away from the sibling affection. Colton awkwardly patted his sister’s back. After all he was a fourteen year old boy. “It's good to see you too, Hazel” It was tradition for twins or close siblings to call each other by their middle names.

"Oh! It's been too long! Kalyn, Colton. Are you getting enough sleep? Good education in New York and California? I don't see why you both decided to move with your brothers to different sides of the country” Karla said as she went around filling up everyone's plate with food as they all took their respected seats at the table. Colton chose to relax the anxious mother bear.

“It's been good. School’s been easy, honestly. Too easy, so I've been taking college courses. Those are a bit more challenging but Michael’s been teaching me more than anything in our spare time” _‘I'm sure he is colt.’_ Wyatt thought as he chewed on meatloaf.

“Speaking of Michael. Two things, how's your company coming along? And, how's Ethan doing?” Jonathan said looking at his son, giving him his full attention. Michael chewed thoughtfully (while blushing, mind you)before he answered his father.   
“Ethan’s great, um I think he wants to get married actually. He hasn't asked me yet but I can tell something’s up his sleeve. The company is dong good too. Hammond Corporation is coming along perfectly. I've been talkin’ to the board, tryin’ to convince ‘em to let Colton manage a section of the company. It's part of your birthday present, cotton. They agreed as long as your keep to your studies of course” Michael announced to his family. Colton looked up in shock at his brother from the news.

“Seriously? They'll let me manage a part of the company? You're not kidding right? This is great! Thank you!” He got up to hug his brother as he shouted his glee. Michael tense but eased into the hug.

“’S alright. Kalyn, I got you somethin’ too. Cotton and I made it ourselves. We know that you always wanted to be as smart as me an’ cotton, so here you go princess” he said as he gave her a metallic box painted with her favorite colors. Gold, red, and purple, A. K. A. Her Mythical Princess colors. Her breath hitched in both the beauty of the box and in the realization that they might know who they are.

“So what does it do?” She asked instead of the questions she really wanted answered.

"Well, that's part of the surprise, Haze. You have to figure out the password to see what's inside the box.” Colton said as he shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth.

“Secret password, really? What are you a pair of twelve year old girls? So I have to work for my present then? That sounds awesome. Note my sarcasm please.” She pouted at the beautiful box, wondering what's inside. She didn't get to look too long as she was swept into a conversation between Colton and their mother.

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.  
 ***one week later***

“Boys?” Karla said as she gestured toward Michael and Colton getting ready for a long drive to New York. “Be careful, okay? It's going to rain soon. I heard something about hail. Same thing for you, Wyatt and Kalyn!” She shouted out to her other children, who were saying goodbye to their father.

“We’ll be fine, ma! Bye dad! Bye mom!” Colton yelled out the window as he and Michael started to pull away from their old childhood home. Colton turned back into his seat looking over to his brother.

“How long do you think it'll take her to figure out the password? It's voice activated so …” Colton asked as he shoved a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth and bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Kalyn? I give her a couple of days. A week tops. Now if you're talking about Wyatt. That's a whole different thing” he stated these like they were facts. Which, honestly it probably was.

.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.  
 ***one week later***

The Legendary King and the Mythical Princess have been defeated by the infamous King of Darkness and the Prince of Shadows. Kalyn tore off her mask as soon as she was in her room, her brother not far behind her.

"WHY DO THEY ALWAYS WIN? HUH? WHY AREN’T WE GOOD ENOUGH? FAST ENOUGH? WHY DOES MICHAEL AND COLTON ALWAYS WIN? _WHY CAN’T WE TELL THEM THAT WE KNOW WHO THEY ARE?_ ” And just like that the box opened. Kalyn Hammond found out the password to the box her brothers made. 


	3. Dear Ma, I've been to battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an assignment in English Class. We were learning about the Civil War in both English and History class and we had to create a letter to send home/battlefield and you had to pretend that you were a person in the American Civil War and I (and a couple of my friends) decided that I was a Union soldier about to be in the battle of Shiloh. My friends, since they actually liked this (idk why but they're weird), asked if I was going to post this. So, here it is. This is my letter home before the battle of Shiloh.

**April 5th, 1862**

Dear Ma and Annabelle,   
  
I know it's been a while since I wrote last, ma. I miss the farm, miss home, I miss you and Annabelle. I know it's been hard, on you and Annabelle for me to be gone into the war. You were iffy ‘bout it. Since pa died as a soldier in the Utah war. You never like the military kind, but somehow you fell for pa. Bless his soul. Before writin’ this letter I captured Fort’s Henry and Donelson. Cordin’ to the media we secured in having Kentucky,no confederate can get it now. I won't believe it til’ General Grant ‘ll tell us.   
I'm writin’ this now ma because I fear after this, ill write no more. War ain't pretty ma, it's death itself playin’ games. I realize that now. What I would do to come home to you and Annabelle with your chicken soup. This war made me an unrecognizable man, Ma. I fear that the son that left you won't be the one comin’ home to you. I'll jus’ be a shell of a man, of your son.   
Don't let Annabelle read this Ma, it wouldn't be proper for a young lady to read this. The posta’s lied ma. Sayin’ that war was good, that bein’ a soldier was an honor. War is messy, horrible, and cruel. The posta’s never said nuthin’ about dyin’, or how long a man, a man that was your brother in arms, can bleed till’ he died. I don't like war much, Ma. (It's okay for Annabelle now, ma.) Right now we're marchin’ through Tennessee. I don't know how far from home that is, ma. I suppose I don't want to know. Right now we're tryin’ to find a place to set up camp for the night. ‘Cordin to Private Barnes were waitin’ for General. Buell and his men to get where we are.   
I know you never wanted for me to be alone in this war, ma. ‘Ll have you know I made a friend. His name is Johnny Clem. ‘Es the drumma’ boy. The Drumma’ boys do a lot, ma. They sorta remind me of you and Annabelle. They cook, clean, and gather fire wood for the soldiers. Most soldiers don't even utter a thank you for all the hard work they do. They can't be any older than Annabelle, they remind me of her. So I he;p them anyway I can, the least I can do. It's better to keep my hands movin’ so I don't think of which battle ‘ll be next. I don't think I'll survive the next one, ma. I'm sorry but it's true. I think that I knew from when I first signed up into the army. Anywho, I have some news to tell you. I've been promoted, they gave me a higher rank. However, since I know you worry and a higher rank gives me a higher chance for bein’ ‘sassinated, I'll wait ‘till I get home to tell you my new rank.   
I miss your cookin’ ma. Out here there's mostly jus’ rations. I just got a peck of beans though, ma. Those are rare to come by, every 100 rations, a soldier gets a peck of beans. They're not as good as yours though. Nothin’ out here is as good as your food. I miss Annabelle’s baking and cookies. (Don't tell Annabelle, they're not as good as she believes them to be.)   
I miss Annabelle. I miss the farm. I miss you. Though I miss you there at home, I made my own little family here. Of course there's Johnny, a woman disguised as a man fightin’ in the war. (Can you believe it ma? There's a woman fightin’ a man’s war.) Her name is Frances Clayton. A man named Jacob Thomason, and Tyler Jackson. Apparently, Frances isn't the only woman pretendin’ to be a man. There is a lot of other woman fighting in the war, I was lucky enough to befriend one of them.   
Ma, if Annabelle has any thoughts about joining the war as a nurse, or a soldier, tell her no. I know that it won't make much difference, not with how stubborn she could be. Don't let her join the Red Cross, ma. I met the founder once, before she made the Red Cross in ’81. Sweet woman but I don't want Annabelle to see the horrors of the war. I hope to see you and Annabelle soon, ma. I have to go now, ma. I hear shots.   
  
With Love,

  
Jesse John Thompson  
 

 

  
**April 9, 1862**

  
Dear Mrs. Thompson,

I regret to inform you in the loss of your son, _Captain_ Jesse J. Thompson. The entire unit joins me in sending you and your family our deepest sympathies and understanding during your family’s period of grievance. Captain Thompson was shot and killed during, what is now known as, the Battle of Shiloh. He died doing what he believed in, and fought to make our country great again. You couldn't be more proud of your son.

His passing is tragic and he will be greatly missed by us all. Your son was a war hero and will be remembered forever. While we know that this inseparable loss is not only very hard to bear as a mother, it is hard to bear as a whole. His death, however unlikely it may seem to you, was short and painless for your son. Know and comfort yourself and your family knowing that Jesse’s last moments were not in pain, but in bliss.

I send you and your family the rest of Captain Thompson’s last pay for serving our beloved country. With our deepest sympathy and warmest wishes,

Sincerely,

  
General Ulysses S. Grant

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKED IT. MAYBE YOU DIDNT MAYBE YOU DID. EITHER WAY. TIL NEXT TIME.


End file.
